


Happily never after

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь перед Рейхенбахом.<br/>Одно СМС, один ответ на заданный вопрос, одна ошибка.<br/>А что ты знаешь о Джоне Уотсоне?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily never after

Ночь опускалась на Лондон. Тёмная, сырая и необъятно широкая. Ночь, после которой всё должно измениться. Шерлок это понимал, больше того, он это чувствовал. Так нерационально было для него довериться предчувствию, но… Ничего он не мог с собой поделать.   
Именно поэтому единственный в мире консультирующий детектив так холодно-равнодушно отпустил Джона одного к миссис Хадсон, бросив тому напоследок, что его бережёт лишь одиночество.  
Мориарти был прав: у него всё-таки есть сердце. Оно живёт, бьётся ради близких людей, оно – его близкие люди. Поэтому сейчас ему так важно быть одному.   
Такие мысли беспрерывно крутились в его голове, а в такт им бился в стену лаборатории маленький резиновый мячик.  
Тишину ночи прорезал одинокий сигнал, возвещающий о входящем смс-сообщении.  
\- А он рано, – ни к кому не обращаясь, сказал в пустоту Холмс, но, когда увидел текст сообщения, понял, что это совсем не то, чего он так напряжённо ждал.  
«Что ты знаешь о Джоне Уотсоне?»  
С незнакомого номера, без подписи.  
Он, конечно, мог занять сейчас себя на несколько минут, вычисляя, откуда пришло это смс, кому принадлежит номер, с которого оно было отправлено, но не стал этого делать. Не хотел, ведь впереди его ждало самое значительное приключение – встреча один на один со своим самым серьёзным противником.  
Шерлок Холмс лишь улыбнулся в пространство уголком губ и шёпотом, словно боясь, что в тёмной пустой лаборатории его кто-то услышит, на выдохе произнёс:   
\- Всё.  
И он действительно знал о Джоне всё.  
В их первую встречу, стоило ему заглянуть в глаза отставного военного, он уже всё о нём знал. Джон был таким же, как и он, только социально адаптированным. Он так же маялся от скуки, ему так же не хватало адреналина в серости обыденной жизни… Просто Джон был мягче и легче сходился с людьми, а в остальном он был таким же адреналиновым наркоманом.  
О чём Шерлок не знал сейчас, так это о том, что точно такие сообщения получили в эту самую минуту ещё несколько человек, в числе которых был его старший брат.

Майкрофт Холмс, увидев смс, лишь самодовольно улыбнулся.  
«Что ты знаешь о Джоне Уотсоне?»  
В ответ на это он лениво подумал: «Всё. Я читал его досье».  
И этого было для него достаточно. Все люди для Холмса-старшего измерялись лишь толщиной собранных на них папок с информацией. В силу близости упомянутого Джона Уотсона к его брату, Майкрофт собрал не просто большое, а досконально полное личное дело, в котором были зафиксированы любые, даже самые малозначительные факты его биографии на момент знакомства с Шерлоком. После этого досье было убрано в нижний ящик стола в домашнем кабинете Майкрофта Холмса, где покрывалось пылью вот уже на протяжении полутора лет.

Молли Хупер заметила входящее сообщение, когда шла по тёмному пустынному коридору Бартса к пока ещё не прозвучавшему ответу на незаданный вопрос:  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- Ты…  
«Что ты знаешь о Джоне Уотсоне?»  
На её лицо непроизвольно наползла улыбка.   
«Всё, он такой милый, домашний, в какой-то степени даже уютный. Мечта любой девушки, – улыбка внезапно померкла. – Не моя, а жаль…»  
И вновь мысли Молли перекинулись на Шерлока: «Как все эти многочисленные безликие девушки Джона могли предпочесть его, когда рядом с ним постоянно был Шерлок Холмс? Такой непостижимо прекрасный и цепляюще холодный одновременно. Или, может, со мной что-то не так, раз я выбрала не Джона?»  
Дверь в лабораторию была, наконец, открыта…

Детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейд настолько удивился полученному сообщению, что подавился очередным глотком невкусного кофе из автомата. Это была совершенно сумасшедшая ночь для него и для всей его команды. Без кофе явно не продержаться. Подумать только, арест Шерлока Холмса и его внезапное бегство с заложником!  
Грег снова взглянул на смс-ку.  
«Что ты знаешь о Джоне Уотсоне?»  
«Наверное, всё. По крайней мере, всё, что действительно нужно знать. Самый преданный друг. Джон Уотсон не побоялся ударить начальника лондонской полиции и стоять под дулом пистолета Холмса, лишь бы дать тому возможность не попасть за решётку и доказать свою правоту.» 

«Что ты знаешь о Джоне Уотсоне?»  
Сообщение было отправлено на пять номеров, после чего отправитель вынул из мобильного сим-карту, разломил её пополам и выкинул в ближайший мусорный бак, а в телефон вставил другую. Тут же сработал сигнал о новом входящем смс.   
«Что ты знаешь о Джоне Уотсоне?»  
Он улыбнулся, глядя на текст сообщения и прошептал в холодную лондонскую ночь:  
\- Всё.  
Действительно, было ли что-то, чего он не знал о Джоне Уотсоне? Он ведь знал о нём гораздо больше, чем окружающие. Он один из немногих знал, что Джон болен. Что после возвращения из Афганистана тот обзавёлся не только ПТСР, но и постоянной необходимостью в выплесках адреналина в кровь. Его повреждённый мозг генерировал одну идею за другой, маскируясь под лёгкое стрессовое расстройство и полный вакуум, настигнувший его в мирной жизни.  
А между тем жизнь Джона Уотсона была наполнена смыслом: он собирал информацию, выслеживал, готовил прикрытие – он жил войной. Самой незаметной войной из всех, в которых ему приходилось участвовать. Войной не ради мира или порядка, а ради спасения от адреналиновой ломки.  
И он нашёл свой идеальный наркотик. Шерлока Холмса – человека, с которым забываешь о том, что же такое скука и обыденность. Да, с Шерлоком могло быть как угодно, но только не скучно. Но с момента их знакомства прошло уже полтора года, даже чуть больше, год и семь с половиной месяцев. За это время они однажды слишком близко подошли к краю. В прошлый раз он смог остановиться. В этот – уже не сможет. Каким бы ни был интересным Шерлок – он уже изучен досконально, найти что-то новое в нём невозможно.  
Джон усмехнулся.   
Ну, вот. Прикрытие готово, пешки расставлены, белые начинают и делают мат в три хода.

Крыша Бартса.  
Ричард Брук. Как Джеймс Мориарти? Нет, Джеймса Мориарти никогда не существовало. Злодей-консультант? Он был, а Мориарти не было. И об этом завтра напишут все газеты. Напишут то, что им преподнесут на блюдечке.  
Только он не узнает. Никогда не узнает правды. Шерлок Холмс – единственный в мире консультирующий детектив не узнает, что все события последних почти двадцати месяцев (за исключением рядовых расследований) были тщательно спланированы и выстроены в одну логическую цепь.  
Выстрел.  
Цепь замыкается в кольцо.  
Детектив загнан. Он набирает такой знакомый номер, стоя на кромке крыши. Я снимаю трубку, как ни в чём не бывало.  
…  
\- Считай этот звонок... моей запиской. Люди ведь так поступают. Оставляют записку.  
\- Когда оставляют записку?  
\- Прощай, Джон.  
…  
Морг, Молли, кладбище, миссис Хадсон, Майкрофт, Грег, скупые прощальные речи, обильные женские слёзы.  
Я отзываю Лестрейда в сторону.  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что, скорее всего это не имеет никакого смысла, только в ту ночь я получил странное сообщение, не понимаю, к чему это. Особенно мне.  
И протягиваю ему телефон.  
«Что ты знаешь о Джоне Уотсоне?»  
\- И тебе тоже, Джон? Действительно, полная бессмыслица. Наверное, просто чья-то глупая шутка…  
Вот теперь я понимаю, что спектакль отыгран.  
Занавес.

Или это только антракт перед следующим актом по поиску новой дозы?


End file.
